Goonies Never Die
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: It's the guys turn to hit the town...but Don's not really into it. Flack/Angell Part of "Little Moments Like That"


**A/N "Part of Little Moments Like That" kinda fluffy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Don stared down into his beer, his mind not really set on spending and evening with the guys. He promised he would though, so there he sat.

"So I've been thinking" Danny's voice shattered his thoughts.

"That would be a first" Hawkes chimed in. Danny glared at him.

"Ignore him, you were saying?" Mac moderated. Don was shocked when the older detective accepted the invitation to get drinks with the guys. He rarely went out with them, but you didn't have to be a genius to notice the changes in Mac's mood recently.

"So yeah, I think I'm going to ask Lindsay to marry me" Danny disclosed.

"That's great, man" Don expressed, proud of Danny for finally catching the hint.

"Keep her happy" Mac said in a warning tone. Danny nodded seriously.

"So Flack, I hear you put on quite the show at the last girl's night out" Hawkes moved the conversation right along. A head turned toward Don as he blushed slightly.

"It was one dance and that was nearly three months ago" He admitted.

"Still, Montana said you were quite impressive" Danny added.

"I was just dancing with my wife" Don shrugged.

"So Adam, are you enjoying doing field work?" Flack asked curiously, trying to keep himself in the conversation and keep himself out of the spot light.

"Yeah, I like it, but I still like doing the geeky lab stuff too" Adam answered.

"That's good, I'll try to get you more field work, if you want it" Mac stated. Danny, Mac, Hawkes and Adam started up a conversation about some new machine in the lab and Don drifted away again. He checked his watch, wondering if he could go home.

"Flack, you with us?" Danny called.

"What? Yeah" Don noticed the four men staring at him. "Sorry, it's been a long week" He explained, and he wasn't lying. Between the double shifts and the news he'd been sitting on for just over a month, he was thankful he had the following day off.

"We were just talking about going to Hawkes' place to play some cards, you game?" Adam asked. Don might have just found his escape.

"Uh, I don't think so, not tonight" He politely turned them down.

"Come on, we haven't hung out in forever, please, just a couple games" Danny all but begged. Don sighed.

"You going?" He wondered looking at Mac.

"For a little bit, yeah" Mac said with a nod.

"Fine, but only a couple games" Don gave in, knowing he wouldn't win the battle.

Two hours, three games of poker and fifty dollars later, Don finally was headed home. He had lost all three games due to his total lack of concentration. His friends noticed his off night and questioned him about it, but he continued to write it off as being tired. They would know the truth soon enough. He walked into the apartment, surprised to find the TV on in the living room and Jess sitting in front of it.

"Hey, what are you doing up so late?" He asked, hanging up his coat and removing his gun and his badge.

"Watching a movie" Jess said, flipping back to a channel she saw a movie playing on. Don walked around the couch and sat down next to her, wrapping and arm around her shoulders. She noticed he had changed out of his suit and into jeans and his YMCA coaching t-shirt. "I see you were breaking hearts on your guy's night" She laughed. He smiled at her, then kissed her lightly."How was it?"She asked.

"It was ok, Danny is gonna propose to Lindsay" He mentioned nonchalantly.

"Really?" Jess gasped.

"So he says."Don replied.

"Anything else interesting?"She wondered.

"Uh, I lost fifty dollars at poker" He shrugged. Jess playfully smacked his chest. "Sorry, I just wasn't on my game" He explained. He turned his attention back to the TV. He cocked and eyebrow when he figured out what movie she was watching.

"The Goonies, Jess?" He was puzzled. "I mean, this is a good movie, but not really one to lose sleep over. You really like it that much?" He finished with a laugh.

"Yeah, Goonies never die" She replied with a shrug. Don knew she was lying, that she was really waiting up for him. She had become slightly more attached to him over the last month. It seemed she demanded much more of his attention, not that he was complaining.

"So you really want to watch the end of this?" He checked. She blushed slightly, knowing she had been caught.

"Yeah, but only if you'll watch it with me" She smiled. Don breathed a light laugh.

"Of course" He answered, readjusting on the large couch so he could stretch out.

"Love you" Jess whispered.

"Love you too" Don replied.

The morning light breaking through the living room blinds woke Don. He checked his watch, it was barely six o'clock. He looked down to find Jess still snuggled up next to him. He gently ran a knuckle along her cheek bone and brushed one of her curls out of her face. Her warm eyes slowly opened. Don cringed, not really wanting to disturb her.

"…time 's it" Was all he managed to catch and she mumbled against his left bicep that she was using as a pillow

"Too early" He whispered, placing a sweet kiss under her ear. "Go back to sleep" he prodded. Her heavy lids fell closed once more. Don looked at his wife. He bit his lip thinking about the massive set of changes they were headed for, but he was excited all the same. As he relaxed back into the couch he slid a hand onto her abdomen, knowing somewhere in there was his child.


End file.
